


Morning butterfly

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Mornings, kisses and tattoos





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to:   
> 1\. write vixx (im still trying to grasp the characters)  
> 2\. redeem myself after i killed wonshik in a previous drabble. im sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoy uvu

Jaehwan ran his fingers down Wonshik's back, tracing the black ink. Wonshik was laying on his side, turned away from Jaehwan. His breathing was even, soft snores could be heard and Jaehwan smiled. He rubbed his thumb over the sunflower on Wonshik's shoulder. Wonshik's skin was soft, raised at some places.   
  
Jaehwan's eyes flickered to the back on Wonshik's neck, to the monochrome butterfly adoring his skin. The skin was still a bit red, still healing. Wonshik had gotten that tattoo recently, but it was a perfect addition to the art covering his whole back.  
  
As Jaehwan moved his hand to Wonshik's other shoulder, Wonshik inhaled sharply and let out a little groan.   
  
"Good morning," Jaehwan said, tracing the Aquarius constellation. Wonshik groaned again before turning around to face Jaehwan. His blond hair was tousled and he blinked sleepily.   
  
"Morning," Wonshik mumbled, voice husky and Jaehwan smiled, running his hand through Wonshik's hair. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Jaehwan replied, smiling a bit wider and Wonshik offered him a sleepy smile. Jaehwan's heart did a little backflip. "The butterfly is looking nice," he continued and Wonshik hummed, rubbing his eyes. "I like it."  
  
"I'm glad you do," Wonshik said, inching closer to Jaehwan. "I'd be pretty upset if you didn't."  
  
Jaehwan just chuckled, moving closer to kiss Wonshik. The kiss was slow, lazy and when they parted, Jaehwan grimaced. Wonshik just chuckled, snuggling closer to Jaehwan.  
  
"Let's just stay like this," he mumbled and Jaehwan hummed. "Let's not get out of bed today."  
  
Jaehwan smiled, running his hand through Wonshik's hair again. "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
